Afraid of Love
by FumeKnight
Summary: Add runs from the girl that he loves, but she keeps on chasing him no matter what. Desperate he runs inside his base to try and escape to another country, What happens next? AddxEve (DiExCN) one shot.


**Here's a small one shot that I thought while listening to music, this occurred to me when I was playing VOID Elsword and saw an Add chatting with an Eve in one of the rooms to chill and be random, they had this vibe of 'get away from me or I'll hurt you, and I don't want to'.**

 **Classes:**

 **Add - Diabolic Esper**

 **Eve - Code: Nemesis**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Good evening, master Add." Said the artificial AI that he created, but he didn't had time to respond to it, he was in a hurry.

"AI! Put a level 5 security protocol up now! Whatever you do, don't let Eve come near me!" He responded as he was running through his facility in Velder, he didn't want to see her, if he did he could hurt her.

"Why do you want to stay away from Nasod queen unit, Eve master Add?" It asked, of course it would because he tried to make it react to him.

"JUST DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO!" He yelled as he kept running, he was running to his escape route that he made towards Hamel, that way he could be as far away from her as he could.

"Add! Stop running! Tell me what's wrong!" She yelled from behind with Moby and Remi helping her from behind. She was almost panicking to put it bluntly, was it something that she said to make him this apprehensive?

Suddenly reinforced wall started to block her path and vision on Add, she looked towards the camera that connected to the master computer AI of Add.

"I'm sorry miss Eve, but master Add told me to keep you away from him at all costs." It told her in a monotone towards the queen, she in turn then pulled out a nasod machine gun and started to destroy the wall without effort.

"I will pass and talk to him!" She exclaimed as she destroyed wall after wall resuming her pursuit of the fleeing Esper.

"Come on! Come on! Where is it!?" He yelled as he searched through the hallway that went directly to his escape, it had been a while since he came back here after he went towards Hamel to search for Eve, so his memory is a little clouded.

"Add! Stop running!" She yelled as she was closing the gap between them, he rose his pace and continued to search.

"Ah! Over here!" He said as he ran towards the hallway his multiple escape pods for multiple places, he only made it to Hamel so he didn't had Sander or Lanox yet.

He only used his Hamel so his escape pod needed to return in order to flee away, it took if he remembered around 4 minutes thanks to the speed booster he implemented on it to return back to him.

"Come on, hurry up!" He said as he could feel that Eve was getting closer in each second that passed. "AI! Put a level 8 around this area that I am!" He ordered and the area had 3 barriers of reinforced carbon steel, that way Eve's nasod machine gun would need to be extra time to make her near him.

"Master Add, queen Eve has now breached the third barrier, number of barriers left towards your position, 2." It informed him, he gritted his teeth as he knew his escape pod couldn't arrive in time, he still needed 2 more minutes.

"Grr! AI! Open an escape route to the surface!" He ordered as a route was formed thanks to the ability he granted to It, AI could move the space It controlled thanks to Add.

"Escape route complete. Outside weather, raining. It is advised that you take a raincoat." AI informed him, but he took no heed of her suggestion and ran upwards. The farther he was from her the better.

As he was around a quarter of the way, Eve burst through the last barrier and was now on the multiple escape pods with its destination on top of it. The escape pod for Hamel appeared shortly after her arrival.

"AI! Put more barriers between us! Now!" He yelled through the tunnel, his gasp for air could be heard through the echo.

"Add! Stop running from me!" She yelled as she was blocked again by AI. "Out of the way!" She said while destroying the weak barrier as it held a level 2 on the wall.

As the chase continued, he was finally outside on the pouring rain, he didn't stop running as he tried to get to the woods.

"I said!" Said Eve as he turned around to see her flying towards him at an amazing speed. "Stop running!" She yelled as she was on top of him gripping his chest.

"Get away from me!" He yelled as he tried to escape her grip, but no matter how hard he tried to escape she wouldn't budge.

"Add! Tell me! Why are you trying to get away from me? Was it something I said? Something I did?" She asked as she wanted answers, she was almost desperate.

"Please..." He whispered as the rain poured on the both of them, the drops cloaked a few loose tears from him. "Just stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" She asked as she couldn't understand him, if he praised her so many times and tried to get her codes, only to stop after awhile, why would he hurt her?

* * *

A couple of weeks ago

As the gang stayed on the Inn, Eve asked Add to follow her, he was slightly confused by her sudden request as it was unusual for her to request help with anything.

"What do you want Eve? Are you going to give me your codes now?" He asked with a little joke, he knew that she would never give him her codes.

"I would never give you my codes." She said while looking to the side somewhat annoyed of that joke he made. "But I need to tell you something."

"Hmm?" He said waiting for whatever she wanted to say, it wouldn't surprise him a bit if it was about the battle plan or something of the sorts.

"I love you." She bluntly said to him, he was taken aback of the sudden words. He was flinched on the moment, and then after that he went silent for the rest of the day.

The gang would try to make him say something, anything of the sort, he was still not uttering a word. He even went to do the stuff that he deemed unnecessary to the gang, they knew something was wrong with him.

After two weeks later he still kept silent in Velder, but his silent involved him shacking a bit with his hands on his head, he was experiencing what the gang called, a true mind break, he only showed this when he was trying to put stuff in place and get back in control of his body and actions.

"Add?" Asked Eve to him, he quickly rose his head with widened eyes, she was showing concern to him, the gang saw her do this once with Elsword.

"Get away from me!" He quickly yelled as he backed up as far as he could in the Inn, all of them were surprised from the outburst he displayed, he then looked to the right and jumped off the window and began running to his old base.

* * *

"When you confessed to me, I was so happy, but at the same time afraid." He said as he tried to look the other way to cloak more of his tears.

"(Afraid?)" She thought, she never saw Add afraid once in her life.

"I was afraid that I would attack you when you least expected because of my broken mind! I'm so afraid that I would go so far that I would take your core before I realize it!" He said somewhat shacking, he was visibly afraid that Eve was worried.

"Add, don't worry." She said as she was gently petting his head, he glanced at her words. "Trust more in yourself, I wouldn't confess unless I was certain that you could take control of yourself." She explained to him.

He wasn't still sure that he could control his insanity urges, they were very strong, stronger than Victor's violence urges.

"Do you love me Add?" She asked towards him, he looked at her with some confidence.

"Of course I love you! But-"

"Then don't worry about your insanity. Love me as I love you." She said with a gentle smile, a rare occurrence that only he saw her do a few times to him.

"Do you think... That this'll work?" He asked with some insecurities, he was still afraid of hurting her.

"As long as we have each other, everything will be fine." She said reassuring him, she must of heard Rena saying that to Raven to say something like that.

"Hehe... You really are perfect, did you know that?" He said as he could feel a smile creep on his lips, she continued to give him the same gentle smile as they returned inside his base.

The next morning they returned to the gang, not as individuals, but as lovers.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed reading it! This was just a small stroke of imagination to ease my mind towards 'The slow descent'.**


End file.
